A Rose, a Glass of Wine and a Kiss
by Rushisu
Summary: Yuri tries to be romantic. And everything goes downhill after that. Or does it...? Fluri


Random and pointless if you ask me. The idea came when I was listening some cheesy love songs and eating my true love: peppermint candies. And suddenly, the summary popped into my head and I just needed to write it. First I thought it was going to have under 1000 words and look at it now! Holy shit.

Eh, I'm not sure how long it takes to get drunk after you drink a bottle of wine... Never tried, you know. And I can't write drunk people speeches in English. So just tried to imagine it 'kay? I can't help it.

Warnings: Shounene-ai, really slight lime, sexual references, cursing, Drunk!Yuri, oocness, really slight Sodia bashing and fluff people!

Pairings: Fluri (FlynnxYuri)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia

Summary: Yuri tries to be romantic. And everything goes downhill after that. Or does it...?

0o0o0

A Rose, a Glass of Wine and a Kiss

0o0o0

Yuri Lowell was not a romantic person. He was a perfect opposition of romantic. He knew it and it didn't bother him.

Well, until now. It didn't bother him but he felt guilty.

Yuri Lowell? Guilty? The possibility of Judith's boobs being real was more likely than that. Screw what the blue-haired krityan tried to say!

Now you all are asking why he was having that gut nagging feeling? The answer was obvious.

A certain blonde and blue-eyed commandant was the answer! He was the reason why the raven-haired man was placing two fork on his small and woody table, along with other equipments what are needed to have a nice little romantic dinner for two people. He was the reason why Yuri was cooking a nice romantic dinner for two people. He was the reason why Yuri was cleaning his place to make it look romantic. For the fuck's sake, he was the reason why Yuri had actually cut his hair little from the ends!

Yuri swore that if he ever hear the word 'romantic' again, the person would wish they were never even born.

The ex-soldier looked at the result. The small and round table was heavily settled, with two big plates and a fork, a knife and a spoon, everything with a double. Two red napkins were placed under the metallic utensils. A bottle of red wine was in the middle of the little table with two wine glass.

_'The utensils... check.' _Yuri thought, casting a quick glance at the kitchen. _'Food... check.' _Another glanced at himself. _'Me... check.' _He turned to look at Repede who was lying down on the floor. "So... Do you think everything is okay?" He asked.

He got an amused bark from his canine friend. And he knew exactly what the dog meant.

"Oh shut up. And you should go now." Yuri glared at Repede. The dog rolled his eyes as he stood up on all his four legs and walked out. It wasn't the first time when Yuri kicked the soldier dog out.

"So... Now I have to wait." He said to no one and sat down, arms crossed on his lap.

This is it. Yuri Lowell was going to swallow his pride and do this. Because of that goddamned Flynn Scifo.

Now you're wondering why? Why Yuri Lowell was trying to be romantic to his best friend?

Well, the whole thing started eight months ago... When they started fucking like bunnies. Yuri still wasn't sure how it happened. First they were having a heated fight at Flynn's office and then the blonde in question mentioned 'how Yuri shouldn't taint his beautiful skin with blood' and Yuri answering back 'and you shouldn't get that sexy little ass of yours full of scars' and before either then knew, they were kissing like two hormonal teens. And one thing lend to another and... you get the picture.

Most couples dated first and have sex later. But Yuri and Flynn weren't the most couples.

Dating was the next step but only their closest friends knew about their relationship. So no public affection. Not that Yuri minded, it was easier that way to both of them.

Well, until _that _happened. That accident why Yuri was going to swallow his pride. The very same reason why he was guilty.

Sodia.

Actually, even though as much as he wanted, Yuri couldn't put the whole thing on the female knight's shoulders. He had a part of it too even though he didn't like to admit it.

It was because he wasn't a romantic person. It was always Flynn who said those compliments and romantic things. All Yuri could do was to say something referencing to sex. It was always Flynn who brought those stupid red roses to Yuri. Yuri never brought anything expect food what happened rarely. It was always Flynn who kissed softly and lovingly kisses. All Yuri could do was make out like a horny teen.

And the most importantly, it was always Flynn who said 'I love you'. And all Yuri could say was 'That's your excuse so you can fuck me.'

Yup, Yuri Lowell had never said those three words back, never. And he knew that it hurt his lover. Flynn always grinned at his comment but Yuri could see the shadows in those blue orbs. Yuri knew that he was hurting the only person he lov- err...

_'Oh please! I can't even say those words in my mind! I'm even more pathetic than Cumore.' _Yuri bit his lip.

Then _that_ accident happened. When that goddamned so-called female knight came into the pictures.

It had been a normal morning two months ago. Yuri had been bored out of his mind and had decided to pay a visit to his childhood friend and present lover. Like any other normal morning, Flynn had opened his window. Another sign of his love. It was always open, even if it was cold or raining. Hell, Yuri had witnesses one time when the window had been open while a thunderstorm had raged in Zaphias!

Back to _that_ accident...

0o0o0

Yuri jumped in the commandant's office but there was nobody. When he felt slightly disappointed, voices were heard behind the door. Two female voices what Yuri didn't identify. After quick thinking, Yuri jumped out the window but he could balance and hide himself behind the window. He could hear couple knocks.

"Huh? The door is open?" A high-pitched voice stated. The voice of door opening was heard.

"We must go in. The papers need signing and quickly. We can leave them on the commandant's desk." Another, slightly deeper voice said and Yuri saw the origins of the voices. Two young women, knights judging from their uniforms and two piles of papers in both of their hands.

"It's breezing here!" The owner of the high-pitch voice gasped. "What the- the window is open! But the winter isn't over yet." She was walking towards the said window, ready to close it.

"Stop." The other soldier ordered. "I have hear that the commandant keeps his window open, even if the weather is bad. Do not touch it."

"Weird..." The woman muttered. Yuri – with his 20/20 eyesight – saw how her gaze turned into a dreamy expression. "Isn't commandant just perfect? He is so kind and strong and smart... Anything what a girl can ask for."

The other knight's expression turned softer too. "Yes..." She muttered, blushing.

In his hiding place, Yuri snickered quietly. Did Flynn know about his fanbase? He was so going to tease about this.

The owner of the deeper voice sighed. "Too bad he is taken." She said and for a second Yuri thought he had heard wrong.

"WHAT?" The other woman screamed and Yuri almost did the same.

"Haven't you seen it? It's so obvious."

"Tell me who!" The knight ordered.

_'I would like to know myself too.'_ Yuri thought. There was no way they were talking about him, weren't there?

"Commandant's second-in-command, Sodia. Who else you thought? She is almost always with him. Can't you see the way she looks at commandant? She is so in love..."

_'Well of course...' _The raven-head thought bitterly. _'Sodia... Or course it was her. Who else you could think of?'_

A small silence erupted the office. "Oh, that's so true! Now when I think of it, they are perfect for each other! Commandant is such a nice person. He needs someone equal by his side. Someone who is kind and loving to him... That's so romantic!"

Yuri felt like a boulder had dropped in his stomach. Or an Eggbear who was now eating his organs.

"You're right..." A pause. " Oh dear, look at the clock! We need to go back."

And so Yuri was there alone and he was graceful for that. He turned around and jumped down to the ground. He didn't want to see anybody right now. He needed to think.

0o0o0

That happened couple months ago and Yuri was still bothered by it. He had seen nightmares where Flynn marries Sodia and those were traumatizing. He could handle nightmares with full of blood, gore, tortures and murders but seeing Sodia dressed in a wedding dress was too much.

The last straw was when he saw a dream where Flynn and Sodia were having sex. And children. That was when Yuri seriously considered to see a therapist. He had an obsession.

And that's why he was here. Nervous as hell as he stared at the clock, waiting it to hit eight. Only fifteen minutes left. Flynn was never late.

He was going to do it, say those three words. He was going to show to Sodia (and those female knights). Flynn was his dammit!

That stupid feeling hadn't eased when Yuri had asked Flynn to come over at eight o'clock. The young commandant had thought that they were going to have sex, Yuri had seen it in those blue eyes. Well... He was going to have a surprise.

Fourteen minutes.

Yuri sighed. He was never going to survive if he was this nervous.

Coal eyes turned to look at the wine bottle. _'One glass can't hurt me.'_ He thought, pouring the red liquid in his glass.

With a one gulp, the glass was empty. So Yuri another.

And the third...

Fourth...

Yuri was starting to feel tipsy. But he was still nervous.

Fifth...

Sixth...

Seventh...

Oh, look! He wasn't shaking anymore.

Eight...

And so on until the bottle was empty. But Yuri had another bottle in his kitchen. Busy by gulping the liquid down his throat, Yuri forget the clock.

Minutes later, the clock was eight.

_Knock knock._

0o0o0

Flynn knocked the door two times.

He was slightly curious and confused what Yuri was planning. Never has the man invited him with such a serious look on his face. But the blonde man was pretty sure it was going to end up with sex.

_'It feels like we are teenagers full of hormones.' _He thought, sighing. He wasn't sure what his and Yuri's relationship was. He had tried to make his raven-haired lover to say those three words but he always ended up saying something about ' the sheet wrestling'. Flynn knew he shouldn't be hurt about it. He knew Yuri. He knew the man couldn't speak about his feelings to save his life. But still, Flynn craved to hear those words.

Speaking of which, where was Yuri? He had knocked the door a minute ago.

Listening closely what was going on behind the door, Flynn started to feel worried. It was needlessly when a crash was heard.

"_Son of bitch!" _A shout followed the crash. Flynn frowned. It sounded like Yuri's voice but there was something... weird.

The door opened but before Flynn could even blink, a blur of black had groped him into a bear-hug.

"Flynniiie you came! I'm sooo happyyy!" The voice which indeed belonged to Yuri, exclaimed happily. Flynn could smell a heavy smell of alcohol from Yuri's breath. He saw the red wine bottle when the raven-haired man released him from his hug, grinning like a madman and his face red.

_'Oh no. No no no no...'_ The blonde man thought in horror. "Yuri are you... drunk?" He asked stupidly.

"Of course I am... or am I? I'm not sure..." Yuri giggled. Yes, _giggled. _A second later, the giggle died and was replaced by a glare. "You're late Flynnie! That's not you." He said angrily.

"You took your time to open this door, Yuri. I wasn't late." He tried to explain. The drunken man looked him with a blank look.

"It was the vase's fault." He said. "It was on my way."

The young commandant blinked. "Yuri... you don't have a vase." he said slowly.

"I don't?" Yuri looked at him, surprised as Flynn shook his head. "Well, at least not anymore." He grinned. "Well, you should come in. It's still winter ya know? It's soo cold. But you should be use to it, leaving that window open for me." The man's grin widened.

Flynn blushed. It wasn't the first time Yuri mentioned that window but it was still awkward to him. "Well, I need to make sure you won't get locket behind it. Heavens knows what you would do, You may broke it! You're so unpredictable."

"Well, it's because I'm unpred- unpre... well what ever that word was, that is why I'm so cute." Yuri stated as he walked deeper in his place, Flynn following him.

_'Is it just me or is this place... cleaner than normally?'_ Flynn thought as he looked around. No dust or things lying on the floor. And now when he looked at Yuri, the said man man looked slightly... different.

"It's hot here." The drunk raven-head said, swinging his hair. Flynn's eyes widened in realization.

_'Oh my god! Has... Has he cut his hair slightly? What the **hell** is going on!' _Millions of thoughts flew into the blonde's head. There was something weird going on. Yuri doesn't get drunk this bad. The man knew that he couldn't take alcohol well and hated the hangover next day. He also never cleans his place until someone – translate: Flynn – clean it. And most importantly, Yuri Lowell does not cut his hair. Not until it was getting in a way. Then he took a sword and cut it. But in the morning when Flynn saw the man, his hair hadn't grown that much.

His confuse deepened when he saw the table. "Uh, Yuri?" He called his lover.

"Whut?" The man in question had sat down and was taking another sip from the glass.

"Why there is... that table? With plates and utensils?" Flynn asked, not taking his eyes from the sight. "And... What is this smell?" He continued as a smell reached his nose. "It... smells like smoke."

The coal orbs widened as the smell of smoke hit his nose. "The fish!" He shouted, looking alarmed and not so drunk as he rushed into the small kitchen.

_'What?'_ Flynn thought as he followed the drunk man. The smell of smoke got worse and a black clouds of smoke came out the oven. Faster than light, Yuri grabbed a pair of mittens from the sink and took something out of the old oven. Something what looked like it used to be fish. Flynn wasn't sure.

The raven-haired man cursed as he put the burned thing in the sink and took off the gray mittens. The blank look on his face made Flynn worry.

"Eh Yuri? Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

The said ex-knight exploded. Not literally though.

"Well, isn't this just fucking great?" He shouted, probably waking the whole neighborhood. "I'm fucking drunk, the fish is only a fucking black thing and I'm fucking drunk. I have goddammit ruined this night and my chance. Oh this is just priceless. I can't arrange a nice romantic dinner even to save my stupid life!" He kicked the oven.

_'… What on earth?'_ Flynn thought, eyebrows knitted together. "W-What are you talking about Yuri?" The blonde repeated the last line his lover had said in his head. "W-Wait a sec. Did... Did you say 'a nice romantic dinner'? So..." He pointed at the table behind them. "So you... did this all by yourself?"

Yuri rolled his coal orbs. "No, Duke payed a visit and did it- of course it was me, you fucking idiot. And now I have ruined it because that stupid little bottle looked so inviting when I was nervous as hell and all that other shit. Now you're going to marry Sodia and have two children called Dick and Cherry. And all this because I couldn't say how fucking much I love you!"

Flynn could only stare as Yuri kept on ranting about his future children and home

"Can... Can you repeat the last line?" He asked slowly.

The raven-haired man stopped speaking, looking at the commandant questionably. "And you'll get a kitten named snowflake for your kids?" He asked.

Shaking his head rapidly, Flynn could feel a warm feeling inside him. "No... Before you started telling about the weddings and after you told me about my unborn children." The blonde was amazed that he wasn't rolling on the floor, laughing like a crazy.

Yuri looked confused for a second and Flynn practically heard the gearwheels rolling inside the raven-haired man's head. Then he – somewhere in his alcohol blurred mind – remembered. "Oh ya mean that it's my fault that I let it all happen just because I was fucking stupid and a chicken to tell how much I love you?"

The warm feeling was getting stronger. "Yeah, that one." Flynn smiled his pearl white smile. "Do you... mean it?"

Again, Yuri rolled his eyes. "Well duh! Do you see any other Flynns here? What are you, drunk?" He sneered.

Flynn decided to ignore the last comment. "So... You love me?" He asked.

"How many fucking times I have to repeat it? Yes, I fucking love you, though I have no idea why... I love your appearance, you're so fucking handsome and hot! I fucking love your personality and that how you can take all the shit I have made you through. You're so perfect and I fucking love it every time you say those three stupid words to me. Did I make myself clear?" Yuri breathed in some air.

Flynn was speechless and he couldn't but grin like an idiot. He felt like he was the happiest man on earth. He did nod eventually.

_'Wait a second...'_ Flynn though, recalling something what the drunk man had said a while ago. "You said something about a chance? And why did you even arrange this... dinner at the beginning?"

And Yuri told him. He told about the visit at the commandant's office. He told about those two female knights and their gossips. How they stated that Flynn needed someone loving besides him. The whole time the raven-haired man told about that accident, Flynn had stood there with a blank look.

But when Yuri closed his mouth, Flynn couldn't take it anymore.

And so he – the Commandant of the Imperial Knights – rolled on the floor, laughing like a madman and clutching his sides. His stomach hurt, he couldn't breath but still Flynn kept on laughing on the clean floor. If only people were seeing his right now... If Yuri was sober, he would take a picture definitely.

The said man though did not look happy. His whole face was red, even his ears had a pinker color than normally. Was it anger or blush, Flynn didn't know.

"Oh shut up will ya and get your pale ass here and quick! I just realized that I haven't got a kiss yet." the drunk man said moodily, resembling a child.

Flynn stood up but the smile never faded from his face. His hair was messier than normally and his face was flustered from all that laughing.

Needless to say, he looked really hot like that in Yuri's option.

"Sorry." Another white smile was sent at Yuri's direction as the blonde commandant walked towards him. His pale pink lips found their way to another pair of lips. Yuri's mouth tasted like alcohol but Flynn didn't care. He could handle it after what Yuri had done. Like normally, the kiss didn't stay as an innocent little kiss and soon two men were in a middle of a heated make out session. Yuri jumped onto the commandant's lap and wrapped his legs around Flynn's torso. His hands were making little circles on the blonde's back as Flynn took steps closer to the ex-knight's bedroom. On his way he probably broke a photo which was hanged on the wall.

They soon reached the door of the bedroom but sadly, it was closed. Flynn accidentally pushed Yuri's back onto the woody door hard and the man hissed in pain.

Flynn broke the kiss "Are you okay?" He asked with a lustful tone but there was a hint of worry too. The other nodded, opening the knob of the door at the same time. Yuri's mouth leaned forward, searching Flynn's lips as he opened the door.

The blonde commandant placed Yuri on the bed, carefully like he was made of porcelain. He glanced around the room and grinned. "I was kinda expecting rose petals on the bed." He said.

Yuri smirked. "Roses are your thing. I'm not taking them from you."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Thank you for thinking of me." He leaned forward to another kiss as the raven-head was busy unbuttoning the buttons of Flynn's shirt.

Something clicked in the blue-eyed man's mind. Yuri was drunk... So wasn't he kinda like using him? Maybe he didn't even mean anything he said before...? Though they say that drunken people speak the truth. But that still meant Flynn was using his lover.

Those blue orbs opened and Flynn took his hand out of Yuri's pants – how it even got there, Flynn didn't know – and he broke the kiss. "I can't do this to you." He whispered.

The coal eyes cracked open as he didn't feel his lover's lips and hands anymore. "What the... Why the hell you stopped?" He pouted.

"But... You're drunk. If we do this then... It feels like I'm using you." Flynn explained, feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to think his actions.

To Flynn's surprise, Yuri chuckled. He had been expecting an eye roll. "You're such a gentleman. Girls must love that in you." His expression tuned into a glare. "And I'm not a girl so you can put that thing from your pants into my ass and fuck me. So what if I'm drunk! Just fucking do it."

Somehow, that was really turn on for Flynn. Maybe because of his job, he was used to order people and not used to obey anybody. Who knows, it wasn't important.

But those words were enough to the commandant.

The whole neighborhood probably heard them as they kept on going the whole night.

0o0o0

The first thing Yuri thought in the morning was: _'My head hurts.'_ The second thing he thought was: _'My legs and ass hurt.' _The third thing he thought was:_ 'What the hell happened last night?'_

Then, the small shards of memories flew into his head. How he kicked Repede out... How he was so nervous and then... Oh God, the wine bottle! He had drank it all and... someone knocked the door.

After that it was kinda blurry... Yuri remembered the smell of smoke... Oh yeah, that expensive fish he had bought. Dammit, there went his money... Then, he probably got really mad and...

_'Oh fuck!'_ Yuri's eyes widened and it didn't help his hangover. He did not do it! Well, that's just great. Though he was kinda relieved about his 'declaration'..At least he hadn't been nervous and stuttered.

A body besides him stirred. "Y-Yuri? Are you awake?" A familiar voice asked.

_'Well, at least the night ended up like I wanted. Though I don't remember it.' _The raven-haired man thought as he opened his mouth. "I see you're still here Flynn."

A small silence filled the room. "You don't want me here?" The same voice asked and Yuri could hear the slight hurt tone in the voice.

"No..." He quickly said. "Just that I'm surprised you're still here. I kinda like fucked up the last night."

A rustling voice filled Yuri's ears and he guessed that Flynn had sat down. He turned around and saw his presumption was right. But he didn't expect that huge smile on the blonde's face.

"What are you talking about? I think it was a perfect evening." The same man almost chirped happily. "Who would have thought that you could be so open about your feelings when you have enjoyed couple glass of wine?" He teased.

Yuri groaned. "What the- I don't even what to know." He noticed the look on the young commandant's eyes. Those blue orbs were filled with mischief, making him look like a child. But before Yuri could watch closer, Flynn's expression turned serious.

"I think it was sweet." Flynn said, meaning every single word he said. "And if Sodia's and my friendship really bothers you, I'll try to think something." He continued solemnly.

Yuri sat down too, searching his clothes with his eyes. "Nah, you don't need to do that." He knew that Flynn liked the female knight, but not that way. And Flynn didn't have many true friend because of his work. And Yuri wasn't going to take one rare friendship from his lover. Even he wasn't so selfish.

"Thank you." Flynn smiled brightly and Yuri knew he made the right choice. "And you really don't need worry about me, Yuri. You're the one for me."

The man in question grinned. "Seriously, where do you get these lines? What are you, King of Clichés?"

The blonde commandant's smiled. "Only if you're my Queen."

Yuri kept on grinning. "We would have one really fucked up kingdom, you know."

The blonde man chuckled. "Probably but it would be a happy kingdom with such a happy King and such a beautiful Queen."

Snorting, Yuri climbed out of the warm bed and picked up his pants which were lying on the floor. "What is this, Praise Yuri- day? You're making me blush." He grinned, pulling the pants on. He glanced back at Flynn who was still lying on the bed, naked. He took the shirt what Flynn had wore yesterday and threw it across the room. "Hey King of Roses and Romance! You should dress up and quickly. And don't complain if your legs or ass hurt. I'm the one who is limping worse."

"You're awfully cheery for someone who has a hangover."

"I try not to think about it." Yuri shrugged. They dressed up in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Yuri..." Flynn finally broke the silence. He turned to look at his lover. "Promise me one thing."

Yuri looked up to him, confused. "What thing?"

"For the sake of our both sanities, promise me that you won't try to be romantic anymore? I can do that part." The man grinned.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Deal."

_**The End**_

Well, wasn't that just sweet. And now I seriously need to go sleep. Remember to review!


End file.
